


Critical Hit Quotes

by GlameowGal360, notallfoxes



Series: Children of Azure Moon [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlameowGal360/pseuds/GlameowGal360, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallfoxes/pseuds/notallfoxes
Summary: Literally just critical hit quotes for the characters.
Series: Children of Azure Moon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897201
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Critical Hit Quotes

**Author's Note:**

> For funsies.

Nikolai:

“Quick and painless.”

“Make your peace.”

“I’ll get this over with.”

“Goddess have mercy on you!”

Vera:

“Taking you down!”

“You’re not gonna like this!”

“It’s over for you!”

“I’m done holding back!”

Iosif:

“You’re boring me.”

“I’ll enjoy this!”

“Try to make things interesting.”

“Don’t die  _ yet _ .”

Kliment:

“I’m ending this!”

“Your fight is over!”

“For Fódlan!”

“I refuse to lose!”

Irina:

“You had your chance.”

“No quarter.”

“Lay down and die!”

“You’re pathetic.”

Emilia:

“You’re testing my patience.”

“I’ve had enough.”

“A waste of my time.”

“Shut up.”

Mathilda:

“I’ll send you flying!”

“Here comes the pain!”

“Coming through!”

“Lights out!”

Bran:

“Get lost!”

“It’s you or me!”

“Make my day!”

“Right between the eyes!”

Maura:

“Hehehehehehe…”

“Don’t keep death waiting.”

“Shall we, dear?”

“Come a little closer!”

Bakari:

“Give up already.”

“You’re dead meat.”

“Just quit moving.”

“Don’t make me chase you.”


End file.
